My Personal Happily Ever After
by april upside down
Summary: "Do you get what I'm saying?" I nod; I'm going to have to marry Peeta.  Peeta is and forever will be my personal happily ever after.  The end of The Hunger Games, rewritten!
1. I've Captured the Girl on Fire

**Hey all! This is my first Hunger Games story… ever. But it's kind of become my obsession lately. Now, about this, don't get me wrong, I ADORE the book, and Catching Fire AND Mockingjay! But I can't help thinking… what if? Oh come on. You know you do too! So here's MY what if! This story starts around the middle of chapter 26, right after the Hunger Games ended. It will have a few references to Catching Fire or maybe even Mockingjay later on, if I decide to continue it… Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I want your guys' feedback! Ha, well, at this point, I'm thinking you guys really don't care… so here's your story!**

* * *

><p>"Peeta!" I call out since there's no one around to ask about where he is. I hear my voice being yelled back to me, but the voice doesn't belong to Peeta. It's a voice that at first irritates me and then fills me with eagerness. The one and only, Effie.<p>

I turn on my heels and see all of them waiting in a big chamber at the end of the hall- Effie, Cinna and Haymitch. My feet take off without hesitation. I think to myself, maybe a victor should show more restraint, more superiority, especially when she knows this will be on tape, but I decide that I don't care. I run for them and I even surprise myself when I land in Haymitch's arms first. When he leans down to whisper to me, "Good job, Sweetheart," he isn't sarcastic. Of course, Effie is getting teary and keeps patting my head and repeating how she knew we were gems. Cinna, well, he just hugs me tight and says nothing, but he doesn't need to. It's then that I notice that Portia isn't there and a bad feeling rises inside of me.

"Where's Portia? Is she with Peeta? Peeta's alright, isn't he? He's not dead, is he?" I babble.

"He's just fine," Effie reassures me, "They're waiting to save your reunion for the ceremony. They want it to be live."

I nod, calmer, knowing the feeling of Peeta being dead is gone again, "Understandable, I guess I'd want to see it myself. Can I have a moment alone with Haymitch?"

Effie and Cinna exchange glances, but nod and walk down the halls, leaving Haymitch and I alone. I open my mouth but he shakes his head. I pick up quickly, the cameras. If I want to say what I need to say, it most certainly can't be here. Haymitch leads me into the elevator and we go all the way up to the roof of the training center.

"Haymitch, what's going to happen to Peeta and I?" I ask, taking a deep breath, preparing myself for what he might say.

He ponders this for a moment, "Tours. You'll have tours to go on. You'll be mentors together, like I was for you. The cameras won't leave you alone. They'll want to document everything."

"So… a year?" I try and he looks grim.

"No, Katniss. Even if you make it for this year, it's not over. You'll be mentors every year from here on out. They'll revisit you every once and a while, to check up on the lovers, broadcast the details of your private life. You'll never be able to do anything but live a happily ever after with him," He says slowly, spelling it out for me.

I knew this was coming, but the full impact of his words hit me now. I'll never have a life with Gale, even if I chose it's what I wish. I'll never be able to live alone. I'm going to be forever in love with Peeta.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" He asks seriously.

I nod; I'm going to have to marry Peeta. Peeta is and forever will be my personal happily ever after. "Why do you say it like that?"

Haymitch raises a questioning eyebrow, "Like what, sweetheart?"

"Like it's a horrible thing, getting married to Peeta?" I smile.

Haymitch laughs heartily, "You're falling for him, aren't you?"

I nod. "Do you know… if he…" I trail off, not wanting to say it, in case it might all be a lie.

Haymitch doesn't answer my question, instead, he only says, "You could have done worse."

"How so?" I tease back.

His smile fades, "You could have fallen for someone who loved you back."

I blink, making sure there aren't any tears and stand up. The feeling returns to me, the one I felt when I feared Peeta had died. But this time it wasn't Peeta who had died. It was me.

I open the door to Cinna standing expectantly with a grin on his face.

"You listened," I manage to get out in a teasingly accusing tone. I must hide my feelings from all others, because, after all, I am the girl on fire.

"Only enough to know that you, my dear, are going to look beautiful in a white gown standing next to… you know who," He whispers the last part, knowing there are cameras watching.

Cinna whisks me away to the dining room and I remember how hungry I am. However, when I ask for seconds, I am refused. Octavia, though, slips me another roll under the table which I take graciously.

I am dead to the world for the rest of the day until Cinna takes me to get ready. I nod, and reply with short one word answers where I know they're required but Cinna picks up that something is the matter. However, he cannot ask me, because of the cameras, so we maintain an idle chit chat instead.

He dresses me and I nearly complain about the padding on my chest and Cinna explains how I was almost surgically altered. I stare in the mirror, captivated by my dress, which makes me seem to be wearing candlelight. Cinna's voice brings me back to reality, "What do you think?"

'"I think this is the best one yet," I reply honestly, "But I thought it would be more… sophisticated."

"I thought Peeta would like this better," He answers carefully.

I bite my lip to keep for making a noise. Peeta. Does it matter what Peeta thinks? This will all be over for him once the cameras are gone. I will not be his true, true love. I will be a prop. What matters is what the Capitol and the gamemakers think. Under this answer though, I sense something else. Something Cinna cannot even say in front of his own team.

It isn't too long before I'm taken away; it's almost time for the reunion. In the gloom, I notice a makeshift wall, and assume that Peeta is behind it. I realize that this is it, I would finally see him again. Between the rumbling of the crowd and my own thoughts, I don't notice Haymitch until he taps me on the shoulder. I jump a little, startled but Haymitch reassures me when I see him.

"Let me see you," Haymitch says and I turn once, holding out my arms. "Good enough," He nods to himself.

I half-frown at this, which wasn't much of a compliment, "But what?"

"But nothing," Haymitch replies, "How about a hug for luck?"

This, which seems like an odd request for Haymitch, does not reassure me. It just deepens the assumption that something is indeed wrong. Instead, I agree that maybe, a hug is in order and I wrap my arms around his neck awkwardly and he immediately bends down so his lips are concealed by my hair and begins talking very quickly. "Listen, you're in trouble. The Capitol isn't happy about the berry stunt, saw it as some sort of form of rebellion, I guess. The one thing they can't stand is being laughed at, like they're the joke of Panem. Your only defense is that you were so madly in love that you weren't responsible for your actions. Got it, sweetheart?"

"Got it," I reply, "Did you tell Peeta this?"

Haymitch, again, avoids the question and instead leads me to the metal circle. "This is your night, sweetheart, enjoy it," He tells me, before he disappears into the gloom.

The only thing I can think about is how, now that the games are over, that I'm supposed to be safe. But, if what Haymitch said was true, I'm in the most dangerous part of the Hunger Games right now. Over me, I hear the anthem boom out and Caesar Flickerman greets the audience. I wonder if he knows that he must get everything perfect tonight. He must. He's trying to help us. I barely have any more time to ponder on this when I'm being lifted up on stage. The applause is deafening. The clapping is for me, for Peeta, for Haymitch, for Cinna, for Portia. The bright lights are blinding to me, but I still see him.

Peeta is there and only a few yards away from me. I take off at a sprint but my feet can only carry me a few steps before I fall into his arms. He staggers a little and I realize he's holding a cane, but I don't have time to wonder before he regains his balance and he's kissing me. I try to think about whether or not Peeta knows we're in trouble, but his touch thrills me to the point beyond thinking. I throw my arms around his neck and hold onto to him like I'm drowning and in turn I feel the smallest, but still definite smirk on his lips against mine. I can only kiss him harder, more passionately, to show him he should have a reason to be smirking. It isn't until now that Peeta's hands move to my waist and pull me closer to him. I'm only a little aware of Caesar tapping Peeta's shoulder and Peeta just pushes him aside. The crowd goes wild. Whether Peeta knows it or not, he's playing the audience perfectly, while I can only try. Our kiss goes on for more minutes, I lost track of how many, all I know is that it ended much too soon. Peeta pulled away first and smiled down on me, resting his forehead against my own. I wonder if he can hear my heart hammering out of my chest as he bends down to place the lightest kiss on the tip of my nose. His cane-less hand grabs my own and laces his fingers through mine.

We move as one to the couch that replaces the victor's chair, sneaking little glances at each other and smiling endlessly. Without permission, I snuggle into Peeta's side, resting my head on his shoulder and his arm automatically encircles my waist. I feel like I'm back in the cave, trying to keep warm by curling up against him. Caesar makes a few more jokes, but then the show begins. I try not to pay attention to the recaps, watching all the tributes die, again, but I do notice that it focusses mainly on Peeta and me. Peeta is romantic, saving me countless times before its half over, while I seem heartless in comparison. Any impressions made of me at first, though, are made up for when I nurse Peeta back to health and play the romance up.

More jokes follow, and the crown is split in half for Peeta and I. We are then taken away to the banquet dinner, where I try to be lively, but fail. I occasionally catch glances of Cinna or Haymitch, which reassures me. The one thing I never do is let go of Peeta's hand.

It's almost dawn when we make our way back to the training center and right away, as we travel in the elevator, I am told that I am forbidden to talk to Peeta. I need my rest because my interview is at two. Despite Haymitch's indifferences, after tossing and turning for a few hours, I become determined to see Peeta. However, as I slip into the hall, I see Effie on one side and Cinna on the other. There's no way I can get out of my room, so I go back to bed and pretend to be asleep.

After getting up to eat a quick lunch, I am not required to talk anymore. Cinna dresses me in a pink, gauzy dress and makes me up with a soft rosy glow.

The interview is right down the hall, in the sitting room. There are pink and red roses all around the room and only a handful of cameras are there to record us. I smile at the fact that there is no live audience.

"How are you feeling, Katniss?" Caesar asks, coming up from behind me.

I sigh out loud, "Nervous."

Caesar laughs a little and pats my shoulder, "You have nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm just not good at talking about myself," I admit looking at my hands, and silently think to myself _'I'm also not good at talking around Peeta._ But then I figure out who "damsel in distress-y" that makes me sound and I mentally scratch it out.

"Nothing you say can ever be wrong," he says and as he does my mind goes to President Snow and the awful, awful things he may be planning for me right now. But it isn't just me! It's Peeta too! It finally clicks for me, if I can't pull this off, Peeta will be punished as well. The thought of it sends my mind reeling until there's Peeta. Looking handsome in white and red and pulling me off to the side of the room.

"Finally," He smiles at me and I smile back, "Haymitch has been so bent on keeping us apart."

_Or bent on keeping us alive,_ I think but know there's camera so I reply, "Yeah, he's been really responsible lately."

"Well, after this we get to go back home and it will just be you and I," He leans in close and places a kiss on my nose. Despite the pounding beat of my heart, I'm confused. Haymitch says Peeta has no interest in me, but it certainly isn't coming off that way right now. Is Peeta playing the game because of the cameras as I just had to or was Haymitch lying to me? I try to think but am interrupted when Caesar calls us over for the interview.

Peeta and I sit somewhat formally on the loveseat but Caesar and Haymitch both nod at us and I cuddle into his side again. Just like always, Peeta has this totally under control. It goes very well and I try to speak as little as possible, making short answers and redirecting the answers to Peeta whenever it's possible.

Eventually though, Caesar's question begin to require fuller answers. "So Peeta, we all know that you were in love with Katniss since age 5," He says.

"Since I first laid eyes on her," Peeta nods.

"But I think the real excitement was watching Katniss fall in love with you," He turns to me, "When did you first realize you were in love with him?"

"Oh, that's a hard one…" I give a little laugh and think for a second, "I guess it would have to be that night in the tree, when they announced that two people could win."

"And why's that?" Caesar urges on.

"Well, I didn't really think about my feelings for him during the first part of the game because I was so determined to keep my promise to my little sister, Prim. But during that night, it was when I first realized that… I could keep him," I say.

I only faintly hear Haymitch's huff of relief, and I knew I did well. Peeta put his forehead against my temple, "Now that you have me what are you going to do with me?"

"Put you in a place where you won't get hurt," I answer honestly. And I swear, when he kisses me, the entire room sighs.

For Caesar, this is a good place to intervene and begin to ask about everything we did in the arena, the stings, the burns the wounds. I don't forget I'm on camera until we get to the mutts, when Ceaser asks Peeta how his new leg is working out.

"New leg?" I ask terrified as I reach over to pull up the bottom of Peeta's pant leg. A metal and plastic device was placed where flesh had once been. My next words are barely a whisper, "Oh no."

"No one told you?" Caesar asks gently and I shake my head.

Peeta gave me an apologetic look before shrugging slightly at Caesar, "Haven't had a chance…" I notice his eyes flicker over to Haymitch and Effie for a moment before they went back to Caesar.

"It's my fault," I whisper to no one in particular, "I used the tourniquet."

"Yes, it's your fault I'm alive," Peeta says, stroking my cheek.

"He's right, Katniss," Caesar says, "If it weren't for you, he could have bled to death."

Even though I know he's right, I feel as if I might begin to cry any time now, so I bury my face in Peeta's shirt. It takes a few minutes for Caesar and Peeta to coax me out but I kind of like it better in Peeta's shirt. Eventually, though, I do come out but Caesar backs off on questioning me completely until the berries come up.

"What was going through your mind as you started to eat the berries?" Caesar asks.

My answer comes quickly and truthfully and I take no time to think about it before I reply, "I couldn't stand the idea of living without him. If he died, part of me would die too."

"Anything to add, Peeta?" Caesar turns to Peeta.

Peeta shakes his head, "I think that pretty much covers it for both of us."

Caesar signs off now and it's over. Despite the hugging, laughing and crying around me, I feel like I can't be sure that I did well until I reach Haymitch. "Okay?" I ask, my voice barely audible.

"Perfect," He replies and I'm overcome with a feeling of relief.

I go to my room to collect the things I should bring back to District 12 with me, but I find only the pin from Madge is worth keeping, someone must have put it back in my room after the Games.

We drive through the streets in a car with heavily tinted windows and the train's waiting for us. I feel sad to hug Cinna goodbye, even though I know I'll see him again in a few months when we being our victory tour.

As the train begins to move back to District 12, I excuse myself to change out of my dress and into my regular clothes, washing all the makeup off my face, but I don't, for some reason, put my hair in a braid. I leave it down instead.

I spend the rest of the trip thinking about home until the train stops for fuel and Peeta and I are allowed to take a walk.

"What's the matter?" Peeta asks, giving my hand that he's holding a gentle squeeze.

"You," I blurt out without thinking.

Peeta looks abashed and stops walking, "What? What did I ever do to you?"

I figure that this is the time to just admit it rather than save it for later, "You pretended to love me so Haymitch would send us stuff in the arena. I even figured it out. One kiss equals one pot of broth, remember!"

"You and Haymitch… You worked something out behind my back?" Peeta asks.

I'm suddenly filled with rage, "You mean YOU and Haymitch worked something out behind MY back. For the entire game it was you who started the plan of pretending to love each other! Not me!"

Peeta drops my hand, "You were pretending."

"So were you," I say.

"No, Katniss, I wasn't!" He replies angrily, "I really do love you! You were pretending, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, but no," My voice becomes quieter.

Peeta's eyes still shine with anger, "I can't believe that I even thought for a moment… that you… loved me."

I reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, "Peeta-"

"Stop," His voice is low and lifeless as he walks away from me, shrugging my hand off.

I sprint to him and catch him by his shoulders and before he can open his mouth to protest, I kiss him. Peeta is still and he doesn't kiss me back and I'm positive this is the last time I may ever get to show Peeta how I really feel without cameras in the way so I throw my arms around his neck and shamelessly move closer than I should to him. I wait, but still, nothing from Peeta. I move my arms and break the kiss, I'm aware of the tears slipping down my cheek.

"Yes, Peeta, I was pretending at first! But then, in the cave, that night we kissed for the first time, it all changed, and now," I can't finish because I'm beginning to make the horrible choking sounds that happen when I sob. Instead of even trying to explain words I don't have, I walk away, but not to the train. The other direction, actually.

"Where are you going?" Peeta's voice is soft.

I take a moment to compose myself, but I don't turn around to answer him, "I don't know, maybe I'll go get myself killed. It'll be easier for everyone, won't it?"

"Katniss…" Peeta is caught up to me now and I turn to face him.

"Peeta, I'm so-" I'm cut off when Peeta's lips come crashing down onto mine. His arms go around my waist, pulling me closer to him as I knot my fingers in his ashy blonde hair.

This kiss… is different than any of the kisses before. This isn't the curious kisses from the cave, this isn't the staged kiss we shared on the reunion, no, this kiss is fire. I'm filled with a warm, tingly sensation that travels from my brain to my toes. My heart is beating much too fast and I can't process any thoughts. It awakens every part of me to a new light. This sensation, which I was in no way prepared for, is perplexing, but definitely not unpleasant. As the kiss deepns, it was like the rest of the world melted away. The kiss lasts several more minutes before Peeta and I pull away, gasping for breath.

He cradles my face in his hands, lightly caressing my cheeks, and I smile up at him. In his eyes I see a look that I've never seen before in Peeta. His look tells of love and happiness and awe and I have a feeling I'm giving the same look back.

He leans in to place a light kiss on my forehead, and another on my nose, and one on each of my closed eyelids, one on each of my cheeks and a sweet and tender kiss on my lips. "I can't believe it," He says, smirking.

"What?" I reply.

His smirk widens, "I've captured the girl on fire."

"And I've found my personal happily ever after," I lace my fingers through his and I smile at him, "Come on Peeta, let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now, I have a question… Do you guys want me to continue this and make it the story of Katniss and Peeta's life together or should I stop it here and let you fill in the blanks yourself? Review and tell me please!<strong>

**~april the girl who was on fire**


	2. Promises

**Well… Firstly, let me just say… THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I got incredible reviews for the last chapter and I decided to continue this story, thanks to all your positive feedback! I especially want to thank ****Llexys,**** because her review had to be my favorite and of course ****RandomRandoms14**** because she was my first reviewer! I really, can't thank any of you enough though, I was worried that no one would like it… but you all love it(: So that's why I'm continuing! If anyone has an idea for a future chapter, please, do PM me! I'd love to hear your suggestions!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Katniss! Come on, hurry!" Peeta calls from the top of the cornucopia and I try to continue climbing upward, but the gold metal is burning my hands and no matter how long I climb, I'm nowhere near the top.<em>

_I look down to see the mutts snarling and chomping the air around me. I see the mutt that I know is Rue's, dark brown and the smallest of all. I cry out to Rue, but she makes no recognition of me and tries to kill me._

_Before my eyes, the mutts all turn into people I know, I see my mother, Prim and Gale in the eyes of a few. _

_I climb and climb and eventually I reach the top, but Peeta isn't there waiting for me anymore, it's Cato standing with an evil grin on his face._

"_Where's Peeta?" I sputter and he only points down. A mutt at the very front of the pack has Peeta's blue eyes and wears a collar with a golden 12 blazing on it._

_I turn around and Cato is inching towards me. I find myself weaponless and I scream as he pushes me to my death._

_I land on the ground, miraculously, without any mutts in a yard radius of me, so I take my chance and I sprint. I'm only followed by one mutt, Peeta. The mutt snarls at me as I am cornered by the trees and a long brick wall. But then I realize it, the mutt's eyes aren't blue, they're grey. The mutt isn't Peeta, it's Gale. Over Gale's head, I see the bodies of everyone I saw in the mutts. My mother, Prim, Rue, Madge, Cinna, Haymitch and Peeta are some of the bodies I make out, bloodied and broken._

"_What did you do to them?" I choke out._

_Gale lets out a low, gruff growl and he takes a step forward. He transforms back into himself, "Pick me Katniss, I'll protect you."_

"Katniss!" Peeta's soothing voice shakes me awake. My eyes shoot open and I find myself in my bed on the train, curled up next to Peeta, not in the arena. My breathing is shaky and uneven as I bury my head in Peeta's chest and he hugs me tighter. "Nightmare?"

I nod, "Do you ever get them?"

"All the time," He replies.

"You should wake me up," I say.

He smiles, "No need. Most of my nightmares are about losing you. Once I know you're here, it's okay." Peeta grabs my hands and squeezes them affectionately, "You're shaking. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You were there, and my mom and Prim were there, and Rue was there… And Gale was there…"I choke out, snuggling closer to Peeta's strong arms and he wraps them tighter around me.

"Not changing your mind, are you?" He asks, lightly.

"About what?" I murmur, not moving away from him.

He traces a pattern on my back and my eyes begin to close again. "Me," He replies quietly.

I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck, "There's absolutely no reason to change. Gale is nothing compared to you. You're like the first dandelion of spring, special, magical and rare. Everyone fights over you and only one special person gets you."

"You're the most special of them all," He smiles, bending down to kiss me.

I settle back in Peeta's arms and he plays with my hair and hums lightly as I begin to fall back asleep in his arms. I feel myself on the edge of awake-ness and I grab at Peeta's hand. "Don't leave me. Ever," I whisper.

Peeta kisses the top of my head, "You can sleep, love. You know I'm yours, forever."

"Promise?" My eyelids flutter.

"Promise," He replies and I'm asleep again.

* * *

><p>…<strong>.. THAT WAS AWFUL. I'm so sorry! That was a disappointment! Me = EPIC FAIL. Well, please wait patiently for the next GOOD chapter! Review and I'll love you forever!<strong>

**~april the girl who was on fire**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
